Previous image capture devices were optimized for either a bright ambient light scene or a low ambient light scene. Image sensors used in image capture devices generally generate charge in proportion to light intensity received at that location. Low ambient light scenes requires components with low noise and low capacitance in order to provide high sensitivity. However, a bright ambient light scene requires higher capacitance in order to store the generated charge. These competing capacitance requirements lead to image capture devices being optimized for either a bright ambient light scene or a low ambient light scene.